Sniper of Mother Russia
by Shadow1176
Summary: A young soldier, thrust into the fires of World War II. Admidst the chaos of the Axis invasion of Stalingrad, one will stand. Never faltering, never failing they are the perfect sniper. With hands as steady as a tank and the eyesight of a hawk, none could hope to match them. It is they who shall pave the road, to turn the tide of battle to Reznof and Dimitri.


_**A/N: I'm not all too sure why I decided to look through my old folder of school projects, probably because I'm bored right now. But anyway, I found this old project that was made to use figurative language found in books of our choosing. And so, I just thought about sharing it with you all, and here we are. As a side note, this was made in 6th grade, so forgive my cheesiness/immaturity found in this. Without further ado, let the poem begin.**_

_**The Sniper of Mother Russia**_

By [Redacted]

Note: This story was inspired by [Redacted], so kudos to him.

Red words are my Inner thoughts

Blue words are my Inner self talking

Black words are the experiences itself.

_The brittle stems_

_of last years foliage_

_pricked my palms_

_as I inched forward_

_like a ghost_

_to gain a more_

_strategic view of _

_Stalingrad,_

_which loomed over _

_The wintery lands_

_like an impenetrable fortress_

_in the _

_Sub zero landscape_

_The bright powerful moon_

_gave me all of the light_

_I needed to snipe those _

_disgusting animals _

_As I saw _

_Russian_

_after_

_Russian,_

_family member_

_After_

_family member_

_die at the hands_

_and bullets of these_

_horrific and arrogant Nazis,_

_I was filled with a _

_rage so terrifying,_

_that all _

_cower before it._

_As we closed in our target,_

_One general Amsel,_

_we moved _

_Slowly_

_Like tendrils of _

_water seeping_

_Through sand_

_We move_

_We shoot_

_We run_

_We snipe_

_We bring down planes _

_with artillery_

_We destroy tanks _

_with our rockets_

_We move in_

_On our _

_Target _

_and his bodyguards._

_A terribly thick amount of _

_ghostly mist,_

_gray and_

_deathly looking_

_emanated from the_

_pale water,_

_as if_

_witch fire burned _

_the surface of the water. _

_No matter._

_No matter._

_We still could not sleep._

_My entire team, _

_full of_

_medics,_

_snipers, _

_mortar men,_

_gunnery sergeants,_

_Even _

_Comissionar Markov_

_And_

_Legendary Sniper _

_Vasily Zaitsev_

_none of us could sleep._

_We all lay there,_

_silent as a wraith._

_The birds would not sing_

_The crows would not caw_

_The owls would not hoot_

_The tanks refused to fire_

_The planes would not fly_

_The people would not fire,_

_or talk,_

_or even make a sound._

_All was still._

_It seemed as if a magician_

_had placed an enchantment _

_upon the earth_

_and that everything in the_

_world was bound in _

_an eternal sleep_

_and would remain frozen_

_and unchanging _

_forevermore_

_underneath the _

_watchful gaze of the_

_twinkling stars._

_Finally,_

_we all fell asleep._

_A fan of golden light_

_flared into existence_

_as the top of the sun_

_crested the horizon._

_In an instant,_

_the full spectrum of_

_colors enlivened_

_the previously_

_drab world. _

_The mist glowed white,_

_the water became a deep rich blue, _

_the snow even began to melt a bit_

_Stalingrad _

_remained as always though-_

_an ancient,_

_powerful city._

_**Now,**_

_**Time to close in for the kill.**_

_Crack! _

_This PTRS-41_

_is really quite useful._

_Unfortunately it's made _

_by the Germans._

_Too bad, _

_it's my_

_weapon _

_of choice._

_We had dispatched of a _

_7 squads. One person _

_escaped though._

_Oh well._

_We killed our way through_

_the heavily defended compound,_

_and finally, _

_I got to stab that _

_pathetic Amsel._

_He even begged for his life,_

_Even as I locked dead eyes with him,_

_and brought the _

_Fairburn Commando Knife_

_to his throat,_

_To slit it._

_My vengeance_

_wasn't sated though._

_I wanted to_

_keep killing,_

_keep murdering these,_

_Animals,_

_until the Nazis were _

_wiped out. _

_But then, _

_Sniper Vasily Zaitsev came in._

"_We've got incoming_

_German Tank Divisions!"_

_Wait._

_DIVISIONS?! _

_Good, _

_They shall burn in hell. _

_As Reznof watched over the carnage created by the team led by Vasily, he looked towards Dimitri, with a look of admiration present on his face._

"_This is true might Dimitri. The true might of Mother Russia. As long as you and squad Ghost remain alive, the drive of us will never falter, and never fail. Things will change my friend. We will take Berlin, and burn it to the ground!"_

_As I saw these pitiful Nazis_

_struggle on the ground,_

_Trying to get away from_

_the might of our _

_proud army,_

_trying to _

_stay alive, _

_I still did not feel pity._

_In fact, _

_I felt joy. _

_I walked to one, and leveled a Walter P-38 at his head._

_He stopped struggling_

_and stared at me._

_He muttered _

_some curse_

_under his breath, _

_and _

_he spat at me. _

_It did not end well _

_for him. _

_**Why must it end like this?**_

_**Why must we fight?**_

_**Why must I kill**_

_**Nazi after Nazi? **_

_**Is that all my life is now?**_

_**To kill every Nazi I see because the generals order us to?**_

_**To hurt people?**_

"_**No, it is**_

_**Because they **_

_**killed, **_

_**tortured,**_

_**raped,**_

_**marauded,**_

_**and did horrible things**_

_**throughout **_

_**our motherland. **_

_**They even killed our family." **_

_**My inner self said.**_

_For our grandparents_

_For our parents_

_For our loving sisters_

_For our relatives_

_For the Mother__land_

_Now_

_You may rest_

_In Peace_

_Tania Chernova_

_**It always ends this way.**_

_Always._


End file.
